Foreigner of the Dead
by Twitchel
Summary: Death holds infinite possibilities. For one American it spawned a second chance. Resurrected as a Exchange student Follow the adventures of John the the rest of the H.O.T.D Gang. R&R Up for adoption Or colaboration  I simply have no idea what to type
1. Chapter 1

(I must say this is my second story I've started and I already like where it's going. The only thing that belongs to me is the OC John and whomever else I add. All content besides John belongs to their respective owners R&R)

The last thoughts running through his head the day he died were 'Really this is how?' Oh what he would have given to actually die instead of what awaited him. His eyes slowly closed beneath the rivers waters as his lifeless body slowly sunk into the depths. If only he could have gone on t heaven or descended into hell he would have but those weren't for him. Not yet anyways. Slowly the feeling of being encased in water began to vanish the loss of breath he couldn't tell what was happening until.

_Snap_

A rapping noise brought John back to consciousness shaking his head for a moment and letting out a yawn before scratching at one of his red sideburns he looked up at a pink haired girl with glasses and large breasts. _'wait a moment wasn't I just dead?Well can't look a gift horse in the mouth.'_ He thought to himself "Yea?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at the pinkett "Jeeze John you baka sleeping in class whats wrong with you lately?" the girl asked him.

_'ok now it's getting a wee weird I haven't been to school in four years but I'll run with it.' _ "Yea yea I'm fine glasses." He said Shaking himself yet again to urge himself into better awareness getting that bad feeling he normally got to varying degrees on a daily basis. Finding himself somewhat suitably awake as the pink haired girl went on about something about being a genius or another he slowly patted himself down looking for his pack of smoke or at least hoping they were still there. "Thank god." he muttered under his breath so that no one could hear him. He' found the smokes where he normally kept them in his right pocket.

Nodding once again to himself he began looking around the room and could only frown and pinch the bridge of his nose feeling the rim of his black glasses as he did so. He definitely knew something bad was going to happen now for intents and purposes it appeared at a glance anyways that he found himself in a Japanese high school classroom. Looking up at the pinkett again John couldn't help but blurt out "Now where am I and who are you again?" he asked trying to gauge just how long he'd _supposedly_ Been there.

Sighing and rolling her eyes she looked down at him and snapped in decent english he noted as well. "You know John for an exchange student your a bit of an airhead at times, It's Saya and we're in Fujima highschool remember? Or are you on something?" She asked critically to which he honestly replied. "Not since I was fifteen Saya." before falling into a hacking fit. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't do drugs but before he drowned and was transported to wherever and whatever the hell this place was he was a chain smoker of the highest caliber and it'd just gotten worse when he turned eighteen.

After recover from his fit John just smiled a little but pushing his glasses back into place and clearing his throat "Well, not drugs anyways." he said. To which she just sighed shaking her head. "Baka you'll ruin your health and your already in probably the worst shape out of everyone except for maybe Hirano." the person in question a rather pudgy and dark skinned kid with glasses just piped up "Your so mean Takagi." which earned a shouted "BAKA!" in a rather easily irritated voice.

Sweat dropping John just sighed and began to rummage through what he assumed were his belongings in the small briefcase next to his desk. And began to mumble to himself "First I manage drowning and now this what next?" in a voice small and soft enough no one could hear. "Ah just what I was looking for." He stated to himself and began to look through the class schedule or what he assumed was one. With that everything began to proceed as a normal school day which John found pleasantly suprising that he could understand and speak Japanese reasonably well. But he couldn't get over the feeling that something horribly wrong was about to happen.

In the middle of some nameless class John suddenly felt the urge he needed to be out of the classroom . He'd tried shaking the feeling but it just wouldn't go away so he raised his hand ut of reflex from when he was in America _'before you drowned you idiot'_ He silently reminded and scolded himself. The teacher nodded and spoke up "What is it Green-kun?" the man asked which made John scratch his head a moment remembering the anime he'd used to watch. "Uh well sensei I uh needed to use the facilities." He stated mater a factly. Which he did in a way. The teacher just nodded. "Just don't get lost like you did last time." He said. Shaking his head and grumbling to himself the short for American standards American began to walk out of the classroom.

Finding the lavatory was easy easier then coming to terms which he'd still hadn't of dying one moment in a Michigan Stream and then being in a Japanese high school the next. Shaking his head for a moment and letting out a slightly depressed sighed John entered the bathroom and began to do his business lighting a cigarette afterwords menthol he found out pleasantly surprised. "Thank god for small favors." He mumbled to himself cigarette clenched between his teeth.

It was at that moment that the deity in question forsook them all. The P.A system crackled to life. "**There is a violent incident on campus all students stay in your classroom and follow your teachers instructions. This is not a drill. I Rep-what do you want Ack What're you do-AAAAHHHHGGG HELP MEE! **

The P.A went silent though the chilling sounds of a violent murder sent a chill down the American's spine. "What the..." his next word was drowned out by the sounds of panic the erupted just then. Then instinct took over for the survivalist he quickly began to look for a weapon of some sort as hell broke loose in the hallway just outside of the restroom. "No, no, nyet." he mumbled to himself as he looked around before opening one of the stalls and sighing. "It'll have to do." And too the porcelain cover to a toilet.

Feeling the weight he deemed it adequate and just hoped it wouldn't shatter the first time he used it or he'd find himself quite charitably fubar. Inching his way towards the door he put his ear to it hearing the sounds of carnage just beyond blood curdling screams and sickening splashes. He could only imagine what horror lay beyond the thin barrier which he found himself hoping that none would think to seek refuge there. But it was for naught. As soon as the sounds erupted in that once quiet part of the school they quickly became silent if all be it laced with Groans?

Blinking for a moment he sighed and silently began to push the door open looking left then right holding his breath as he did the entire hallway once pristine and a muted grayish blue color was now he couldn't describe it. Quickly and silently he rushed back into the bathroom trying to regain control of his rebelling stomach for a moment he wanted to cough the next he wanted to gag. But he fought those urges they'd only get him killed now...or worse.

Not for the first time he was questioning the intelligence of using a toilet back as a weapon useful as it may be. Lighting another cigarette and leaving the smoking butt of the one that just left his mouth on the tile of the room. Taking a deep breath inhaling some smoke as he did then exhaling with a cloud of smoke wreathing his head preparing himself for the hell that awaited him he took the plunge into the hallway silently.

Creeping out of the bathroom was easy what awaited him wouldn't be. In the hallway were what looked to be Zombies. Now John wasn't one of those people who would believe anything he saw on t.v but considering what he was going through and what he went through he was beginning to throw such frivolous things such as facts and logic out of the window.

Noting he wasn't caught for the moment he decided he wouldn't try his luck with fighting whatever those fucking things were and began to creep amongst the dead. As silent as could be he went into ninja mode. Or in this case considering he wasn't Japanese Hunter mode. Deep quiet breaths coupled with smoke filled the air around him. In the distance he could hear the horrors were not over yet.

The sound was the thing that got to him the most though that wouldn't be the case in a couple days. His survival instinct had kicked in he found his sense were more acute as his bodies self preservation began to kick in giving him the abilities he would need to survive this horror story. Just thinking of this later he knew he'd either break down and cry or he would laugh hysterically either or right now he didn't care he needed to find and track down those who were apparently familiar with him and work on a plan of survival. After all he wasn't going to use his second chance at life just to end up dead not even a day after the fact and as a Zombie too.

His internal musings where cut short when he heard a scream something that flickered in his head as what he would have imagined would be Saya's voice. He quickly made his way weaving between bodies and Zombies as he did. Encountering a couple more survivors along the way. A girl with dark purple hair and holding a wooden sword and a blond who had breasts that put even Saya's to shame which though he wasn't complaining John found inherently wrong when the Japanese weren't really known for their gifted bodies other then in Manga or anime. Which he would have bet money he had ended up in one if he were a betting man.

As they were talking in Japanese when he ran into them he coughed quietly to get their attention and touched a finger to his lips and pointed down the hall spec ops like. And began to quickly run towards the stairs where he'd originally heard the scream getting that bad feeling yet again. Hearing Hirano's voice pointing out more zed's to Whom he'd assumed was Saya he lost it.

Growling in a voice that only a chain smoker could posses and hefted the toilet back and proceeded to go with a devil may care attitude bashing skulls left and right. Chuckling darkly all the while he couldn't help but laugh and say it. "Skulls for the skull throne blood for the blood god!" if all be it quietly and more to himself than anyone.

Once they'd arrived to the point in the halls where what appeared to be a trophy case was. And his rage now going back down to normal levels after a bout of asskickery accomplished by himself the purple haired girl a redheaded girl and a spiky haired boy the now group of seven found themselves now face to face. With introductions being thrown about now.

The purple haired girl with the sword went over to Johns most familiar pinkett "You know nurse Marikawa don't you? Im Busijima Saeko from 3-A. The Spiky haired boy cleared his throat "Homuro Takashi 2-B the ginger girl just piped up after that going on about how Saeko had apparently won some sort of tournament before introducing herself as Rei miyamoto. And John already knew Hirano if by name only.

Afterwords all eyes went to John who'd found himself leaning against a locker nearby. Twitching for a moment he coughed clearing his throat and fumbling through his pockets looking for his cigarettes. Finding them he put one into his mouth and casually lit it with ease and confidence that said he'd been smoking for a long time. "John Green erm, not rightly sure." He said finally in a accented voice not from his lack of being passably fluent in the language.

But because they all had higher pitched voices then himself. They all frowned when they saw him smoking to which he coughed. "OI Don't be giving me that shite the worlds gone to blazes and you expect me to obey the no smoking indoors fuck a whole lotta that noise." He said just barely stopping himself at the point where he would have revealed that if for some unknown reason he'd been given a second chance at life.

It was then that Saya spoke up. "Whats with you all John-san Excluded acting so friendly?" she asked.

Takashi was next "What are you talking about Takagi?" She blew up "Don't treat me like I'm an Idiot I'm a Genius!" she stood up then covered in blood hell everyone was to varying degree's. "Give me the respect I deserve!" hearing Saya blow up on Takashi brought Rei into the mix. "Allright thats Enough!" She exclaimed. John let out a sigh and brought himself to the fore. " hey hey really guys, this necessary?" he said soothingly. And watched as Saya slowly broke down into tears muttering almost not understandably about how dirty she was. Saeko was their to comfort her as she began to cry.

John just shook his head and let out a sigh silently crossing himself and kissing his thumb. Dropping his now spent cigarette in a pool of drying blood he looked up at the ceiling "Fuck I need a drink." He said to no one in particular.

_**Minutes later **_

The group of survivors found themselves in the faculty room. Discussing their next plan of action and getting what little rest they could John first and foremost finding a quiet spot in a corner and closed his eyes as the others talked In hushed tones almost about what was going on. Having decided not to give his thoughts on anything other then getting the fuck out of dodge.

As he sat in his corners thoughts of his home and family. _'Will they be alright, at least they don't have to worry about me. After all why worry about someone who's already dead oh yea that's right.' _in spite of himself he began to laugh quietly to himself in a way that no one could tell if he was crying or laughing or both which was exactly what he was doing. For all intents and purposes he'd already died but found himself in that little corner in a highschool faculty lounge surrounded by strangers and zombie thinking about whether or not his family were safe and worrying about him an already dead man.

Hearing him after he'd been silent for so long everyone looked at him concerned Takashi turned and looked at him "Whats so funny foreigner!" Exclaimed John pulling out yet another cigarette no longer caring opened his eyes and wiped the tears away. "This entire situation I'm here wondering about my family when I should be worrying about us all instead." they all just cocked their eyebrows thinking he was mad which had been said in his past life. Lighting his cigarette and taking a long quiet drag off of it. He shrugged. "I come from a family of gun enthusiasts and a military family." he said shrugging. After that John continued smoking his cigarette quietly laughing every now and again to himself about the sheer impossibility of it all while the other six began to discuss the escape amongst themselves.

The t.v Was turned onto the news showing the madness going on across the world the U.S having already fallen to chaos and everywhere else not much better. John found himself standing up with the others watching in mesmeration. At it and could only say "Funny how those end of the world nutjobs had the right of it." He said to himself. Remember how he once saw a hobo holding up a 'The end is nigh' sign.

Takashi turned to look at john "So sure your family isn't worried about you now?" he said to which John shrugged he wasn't going to say anything, yet anyways. "Sighing he just shook his head. "You know doge Takashi? Why don't we all kindly get the fuck out of it?" the american said pointing to the keys. "I do have some experience with driving big rigs. A buss shouldn't prove that hard to drive." He said. Shrugging which earned him the keys tossed to him by Saeko. And the Nurse questioningly looked at him. "But you don't have a license do you?" she asked.

John sighed and walked over to the older women. Locking his green eyes that had and he'd looked gained a glowing aspect to them as if he wore glow in the dark contacts under his glasses. "Come now miss Marikawa, the worlds falling to bits around us and your worried about something as insignificant as a license?" he asked. The nurse just blushed looking away. John stood up and began to pat himself looking to see if he had any other packs of smokes so far unnoticed on his person. Sadly no he did not.

After deciding on how they were going to escape the others began talking about the Zombies characteristics Saya giving out what she called a theory and what John knew was truth. "It seems that they travel by sound alone every other function having died when they did." She said which earned a cough from John which earned him another join look and eyebrows cocked questioningly. He just shrugged it off and cleared his throat. "It's proven, I was in the bathroom when the shitstorm started and ended up traveling through hell before I joined up with you all." he said barely repressing a shudder of the all to recent memory.

Saya just nodded knowing how truthful her foreign friend was. And left it at that they all began to go over the other characteristics which John was beginning to tone out. After all it was just common sense what they were speaking. But then again nothing was common and facts and logic had retreated the building nay the world with it's tail between it's legs like a severely beaten dog.

_**Several moments, Dead Zombies rescued Survivors and a Buss later.**_

John Finding himself in the drivers seat of the micro buss cigarette hanging from his lip which didn't surprise anyone any more except for the new arrivals well maybe him being A _Exchange student_ Surprised them more. He pondered to himself _'if only they knew the half of it' _He chuckled grimly at this and toned out what was going on behind him strapping himself in knowing it was going to be a bumpy ride.

Looking over the sound system inside of the buss he smiled to himself popping the c.d out and smiling when he caught glimpse of the c.d the c.d had the distinct look of one from five finger death punch. Switching to english John chuckled to himself "Fucking awesome!" he exclaimed before starting the bus and Casually yelling to everyone behind him. "Sittdown an shaddup! 'tis goin te be a bumpy ride boys an girls." He called to everyone. And began to sing along to the lyrics to the song playing.

"I'm growing so disturbed."

"Nothing makes sense to me anymore."

the buss crashed through the gates with a maniacal laugh from the American as he listen reveling in the music focused only on the task at hand and the music.

(And with that I leave you off until next time. Again I say I truly admit having a sick and twisted thrill out of making this Please Read and review and tell me what is missing.)


	2. Conveniance of the dead

(Ok this is going to be a bit of a long chapter because our new favorite Chain smoker has a mission. Again enjoy read and review Oh and cookies for whoever gets the references I interlace in these chapters)

_**Screech**_

The micro buss came to a rather abrupt halt in front of the just mentioned convenience store. Turning the vehicle off and pocketing the Keys John casually looked back at the gathered students and two teachers. "Convenience store you say? Looting time says I." he stated before making a go to step off the buss and into the store.

Before the ginger American could completely get to the door though Shidou put a hand on his shoulder trying to stop him. Immediately John wheeled about and gave a death glare at the slime ball. He didn't know the undercurrent behind him but everything about the man screamed filth especially his voice. Still looking at the American Shidou just smirked "Where do you think your going with the keys Green-kun?" Shaking his head John made another attempt to leave the bus to get his cigarettes and whatever else he could find useful in the convenience store but was again held in place. "The keys Green." wheeling about John looked at the teacher and snarled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave you all strength in numbers as they say." He smirked and calmly placed one of his hands on Shidous wrist firmly squeezing and watching as the man cringed in pain. Everyone just looked in shock as the teacher was brought to his knees by a minimal effort of the american's firm grip. Kneeling down John whispered in Shidous ear. "Touch me again and I'll leave you to the abominations." his voice came out cold and hard almost as if it came from death himself.

With a casually flick of his wrist John straightened himself and exited the bus. Once the American left murmurs began to pick up as they watched him enter the store. "Whats his problem?" "Who is he?" "I don't remember an exchange student at the school?" almost all of the questions arose from the group of students led by Shidou. Where as Takashi's group just looked in silent worry as their new-found friend disappeared into the store not hearing what was going on.

Entering the store John let out a sigh and gave a morbid smile the dazed and confused but living clerk behind the counter as he walked up to it. "Yo you alive?" He asked his chain smoking voice sounding like it reverberated inside of a small oil drum. The Clerk blinked a couple times and then shook himself "Yea how can I help you sir?" he asked before chuckling a bit and looking outside at the bus covered in all manner of gore and then at the t.v hanging off in the corner playing the news. "Though I guess it's pretty much useless now." He said tiredly. John just nodded sadly.

"You smoke?" The american asked the clerk which got him a shake of the head. "Mind if I take your menthols?" Another shake of the head. John nodded. "Thanks mate." He said then quickly hopped over the counter to get the green packs of smokes and boxes. Snagging a lighter for good measure he was about to leave when he heard something he'd hope he wouldn't _ugh ahh oohh_ moans of the dead.

Facepalming for a moment John stuck what smokes he'd acquired into a bag and began to go look for them taking the cricket bat from the clerk in the process. The man being a rather easy going guy just shrugged. In the back of the store they came out and began to slowly advance upon John.

The American just closed his eyes for a quick moment and let out a sigh _Just not my fucking day is it? _He thought "Fuck!" he said in a tired and exasperated tone. Almost upon him when he acted sidestepping one of the slow undead abominations and cracking the back of it's skull with a swift and satisfying strike from the cricket bat. The next one was more complicated it'd pushed him up against the window of the store the glass beginning to break from the combined weight of a one hundred fifty pound american and a Zombie with superhuman strength.

"Get fucked! Four eyes!" he said because the zombie was indeed wearing glasses. And slipped out from the things grasp just before the glass broke. The zed fell through the glass and onto the pavement and began to try and pick itself up and much on the tasty looking manwich that John obviously looked to it. But it didn't get a chance dropping the cricket bat for the clerk he walked out casually stomping on the things head as he lit a smoke from his opened and dwindling pack slinging the bag full of lung disease inducing goodies over his shoulder.

The group of people on the buss weren't oblivious to what happened they just stared in silent amazement as John slowly and casually walked back into the bus covered in blood not his own and retake his seat smoking a cigarette and slowly starting the bus again. The kid who had been winded just a moment before looked at him and said in a pained voice "Enjoying your fix fiend?" to which John let out a tired sigh "Don't try me." John said beginning to drive in a muted tone.

_**Another fight the ire of a driver and Other difficulties later. **_

He let out a long sigh and ran a hand over his face. As the problems continued to mount the question of a leader had arose again which John found to be complete and utter bullshit. Resulting in Takashi and Rei leaving the bus and getting separated from the group. That was the day before now they found themselves Saeko Marikawa Takagi Hirano and of course John, all unhappy all tired and stuck in given the situation made John laugh his balls off. Earning him yet more questioning stares.

His answer was to gesture out the window sniffing a couple times to catch his breath. "The worlds gone and yet we still find ourselves stuck in traffic." he said letting out another dark chuckle after said that though no one shared his mirth in the situation who knew when the infection was going to reach them and being stuck in traffic after all was not the place they wanted to find themselves when it happened.

John just let out a sigh and shrugged "Fine I found it funny." he said and silently began to hum to himself as everyone went about everything that they were doing. Shidou spouting nonsense Hirano and Takagi talking amongst themselves while Marikawa and Busijima were silently watching. Lighting a cigarette John just shrugged. Before Saeko walked over to him and stood beside him looking down at the foreigner who just held a tired look in his eyes. Where as almost everyone else had expressed panic at some point she hadn't seen anything like that in John and she found it odd.

"John-san may I ask you a question." Came Saeko's voice which he couldn't quite explain what it sounded like though it was lower pitched. Looking up at her from the drivers seat and shrugged. "I may have an answer." she nodded and looked down at him. "I was just wondering aren't you even a little bit scared? after all everything has happened you out of all of us should be the most frightened being in a strange land after all?" She stated. John just looked at her and sighed running a hand over his face carefully avoiding the lit cigarette in his lips. He thought for a moment then decided to tell at least part of the truth. "It's probably because I already feel as if I am dead or as if I already died. I mean look around there is no going back and everyone's going to change after this. Best to leave worries for the more appropriate time and place." He said sounding older and more tired then he looked.

Saeko just nodded silently and walked away thoughts swirling through her mind. _'when he stopped us at the conveniance store he got into a tight spot then went on like it was nothing who does that?_ She thought but didn't voice it. She sat down next to Shizuka when they all heard john sing in English. though most couldn't really understand more then a couple words besides Saya and the teachers.

"I'll tell you a story that happened to me  
>One day as I went down to Youghal by the Sea<br>The sun it was bright and the day it was warm  
>Says I, "A quiet pint wouldn't do me no harm"<p>

hearing his accent when he sang it they could tell it wasn't American in origin as he drummed his fingers and hands on the steering wheel. and most pof the students just wondered silently why someone was singing now of all times where as Shidou was noticeably irritated at being effectively silenced by the song.

"I went to the barman, I says, "Give me a stout"  
>Says the barman, "I'm sorry all the beer tis sold out<br>Try whiskey or vodka, ten years in the wood"  
>Says I, "I'll try cider, I heard that it's good"<p>

Continuing the song John smiled a little bit thumping his palms on the sides of the wheel a bit more loudly as the song went as he remembered. and Broke into the chorus.

"Oh never, oh never, oh never again  
>If I live to a hundred or a hundred and ten<br>I fell to the ground and I couldn't get up  
>After drinking a pint of the Johnny Jump Up"<p>

Everyone noticed then how almost choked his words became when he got to the chorus and once he finished it he just closed his eyes and slumped his head against the steering wheel looking as if he'd passed out or as if he were crying which most from Shidou's group thought. No it wasn't that it was the memories that plagued him.

_flashback_

_Michigan _

_Before the apocalypse and John's death._

_the whistle of a factory could be heard as a young man with Red sideburns walked out from one of it's entrances nearby was a river and a small wooden bridge the route he always took when going home. tonight was different though. The recent rains had flooded the river causing it to swell it's banks it was pretty deep and pretty high from the top of the bridge John always used when he walked home both would have parts to play before the night was out. _

_Coming upon the small sparsely lit way towards the bridge with signature cigarette dangling from his lips John walked not paying attention to his surroundings after all why would he, Nothing ever happened in the small town he lived in. His thoughts where elsewhere when he jumped a little when he felt someone grab him from behind. dragging him along to the bridge the middle of it. "Be quiet and give me your money and it'll be painless young man!" came the stern hushed voice of his assailant. John thinking he could get away with it just nodded and tapped his left pocket. _

_The assailant quickly rummaged through his pocket and chuckled darkly and grimly once he'd finished fishing for what little money John kept on his person. "Well your usefulness is over boy." He said and a sharp pain raced through John's side and the rest of his body as he felt the knife dig into his kidney from behind and then just as quick as it went in it was gone and he could feel hismelf being lifted over the railing of the bridge he was going through shock though he didn't know it everything was going fuzzy and becoming indistinct as he was dropped over the edge of the railing towards the river. _

_As the old man was making his getaway John did not fall into the river as his assailant had planned but instead had somehow grasped onto the edge of it. Though he wouldn't and couldn't hold on for long. The strength was leaving his muscles and his fingers felt numb it was then he realized he was gong to die. and chuckled darkly 'who'd of thought?' he said to himself before taking a breath or that which he could and gave a shout to at least notify someone of what had happened As he let go and fell into the water thinking once again 'really this is how?' then his body hit the cold water and began to sink within the depths. _

When came to from the flashback a few people where looking at him in a most concerned way he chuckled and looked at them all shyly. "What with the pace this is going We'll be lucky to get anywhere before Christmas." He said trying to reassure everyone he was alright. Then everything went back to how it was. the others whom he knew to be of sound mind were talking about ditching the crazed power freak. leaning back over the seat he cleared his throat with a cough to get their attention. "I'm in, dickbag over their doesn't need me he just needs the bus and he's free to it." everyone just smiled when they found out they could at least count on more or less the questionably sane Foreigner.

As Shidou question the group abo0ut their participation in his little plans of world domination after things settled down John just chuckled looking at the man. "Well, As fun as that sounds my man, I find it detrimental to be with those of questionable intellegance and we find ourselves to be in abundance of it where as you and the dolts are severely lacking." Shidou unshaped by the insults just conceded to the point and said it was a free country after all but tried forcing Shizuka to stay under the pretense of her being a nurse.

At this moment a nail whizzed past the slime balls head. and Hirano went on the bullied geek with a gun rant. John's bloodlust approved of the constant changes. "Seriously Hirano, we make it out of this I'm getting you some fucking meds mate, your kinda creepy at times." He said with a grin that said he was joking in the extreme sense of the word. Hirano just laughed it off evily and shouted at Busujima to take everyone off the buss while he brought up the rear.

Waiting as the pow wow for deciding where to go proceeded John began to look for a weapon "Fuck why didn't I just steal The bit a wood from that Clerk." he said to himself. before it dawned upon him that he was wearing steel toed boots. _well Though yet again I find myself with a weapon that just screams bad idea It will have to do until I can find something else._ He thought and then sweat-dropped "Fuck my luck." he said after lighting a cigarette as the rest of the group converged on him notifying him where they were going which he didn't know anyways.

"About that just lead the way an I'll follow can't do much when I don't know the way." He said shrugging.

**_Later. After reuniting with Rei And Takashi._**

John and the gang found themselves in nurse Marikawa's mysterious friend's apartment. John and the guys were looking through what appeared to be a gun cabinet as the girls were up int he shower. John and Hirano had noticed the 7.62 ammunition in banana clips in the first cabinet and could only speculate on what was in the next other then guns. but one Gun in particular if available John called dibs stating. "I don't what kind of lead pushers this girls got, but if a Kalashnikov is in this fucking cabinet it's mine ye hear me!" he exclaimed.

and to their surprise when they did open it there was indeed a Kalashnikov and a dragonov sniper rifle as well. in between a Springfield m1a1 sniper rifle an m14 and a gun from knights that John couldn't quite catch as Hirano went over the guns having yet gotten to the soviet weaponry. and an ithaca 35 riot gun. Clearing his throat John took the ak and slammed a magazine into the feed "And here boys and girls is a definite no no in Japan the automatic Kalashnikov model 1947. When it comes to reliability if anything else I'd stake my life in this gun. fix a bayonet on it and gut the bloody bastards out the door and shoot the excess out. this will not be stopped lads." He said with a wickedly psychotic grin on his face his eyes lighting up int he process under his glasses. it was a look that would have made gunnut Hirano proud.

Casually keep the safety on the ak he slipped it's sling over his shoulder and held it there as he picked up the Draganov. "And this beauty is the long range cousin of the Ak. Semi automatic death." and he left ti at that. Smiling he looked at them "I won't lie guys I think I just came a little." he joked.

(And with that last joke I'll leave it off and so you know why I speed through everything it's because I want to keep it as close to the manga as possible yet without the tediousness of constantly going back and forth through pages as I write this out.)


	3. Rescue of the dead

(Well I'm thinking the updates to Foreigner of the dead will begin to slow down to a point. Both with me trying to refresh my (Hazy) memory of the manga/anime. And with this annoying thing called life that may (Or) may not get in the way. As always everyone read and review but most of all enjoy)

"I won't lie guys I think I just came a little." John stated s they got the gun talk out of their system Hirano being more geekish in Johns eyes then ever. But he let it slide after all it was a moment for them all to recuperate to and extent before whatever happened next.. Shizuka snuck up on Takashi wrapping her arms around him not only scaring the poor boy but reeking of alcohol as well. John felt rather irked at not having been offered a drink where as the girls were. "Miss Marikawa!" John said after Takashi had gotten out of the odd situation that did no favors for him as John could tell with the Japanese that sexual tension would run rampant among the group except for him.

Turning his thoughts to those at hand He turned to the blond nurse and was visibly seething and intimidating considering he stood at least a couple inches taller then most of them and he was short for Americans. "Yosh John-kun?" she asked in her ditzy way slurring her speech somewhat in the process which further irritated him. "Miss Marikawa, I feel I was denied liquid courage and you have the audacity to show it's affects to me?" He said giving an odd pouty face. The nurse ju7st stuck her tongue out at him. "Shorry John-kun." she said with a face that clearly said she wasn't sorry at all.

After that John grumbling just lit a cigarette and walked away sitting down on one of the comfier looking couches in the living room of the home as everyone else went to accomplish other needs or see to other things. He could over hear a whimpering voice almost pleading in the need and with a hint of sadness. Which he could only associate with Rei. The reply came curt and from barely restrained anger that of Takashi. Shaking his head John just sighed and pulled out his wallet was quite surprised at just how much he was finding on his person.

The wallet held no notes and showed his American ID showing he was in fact 18 despite how he looked and the fact that he had apparently been going to school with the group. Sighing he slipped the laminated piece of information back into the bit of black leather. Afterwords returning the wallet to his back pocket. It was then he heard a shout from Takashi and Hirano on he balcony.

Picking up the Dragonov John soon joined them along with Saeko in an outfit that he'd admit made him understand just why sexual tension ran rampant in Japanese culture. Silently ignoring the argument going on between the survivors John just took a rather concealed position and spied out of the rifles scope overlooking the carnage that was going on below in the smallish suburb. He just sat there silently watching through the scope letting a soft sigh escape his lips as Saeko returned inside leaving the three guys out watching.

Being dissatisfied with the outcome of the argument Takashi was seething john could feel and breath it in the air but said nothing he was too busy watching the progress of a older man and his young daughter looking desperately for some sort of sanctuary in the hellscape they all found themselves in. He was the first to notice the plight of the young girl and coughed. "Guys we may have a problem if we want to retain our souls." he said in a cold and calculating voice thinking of how south things could go.

Hirano was the first to act pegging one of 'them' in the head with a clean shot from his proffered rifle and talking to Takashi of the rescue mission. John just grinned "Good call mate." he said before letting rip as well. "Right then Hirano let's fuck'em up!" John called out making the same shots Hirano did just with different targets. Out of the group the only one with actual firearms experience besides Hirano's trip to America was John who well was American..

John and Hirano's continued to rain lead downrange on 'them' as Takashi prepped his motorcycle he'd salvaged earlier much earlier. Hirano when he was reloading just tapped on John's shoulder cutting him off in the middle of what he was saying to himself which was something along the lines of "Zombified homicide, I think yes!" But Hirano and John knew now was not the time for that. "Wake the sleeping up I'll cover Komuro" he said to the redheaded American.

Grunting in agreement John chambered the spent cartridge out of his rifle and made sure it was safe before heading back inside and grabbing whatever may be useful shouting at the top of his lungs in English regardless of the language barrier with most of the group the message would be made. "EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK UP!" the sheer power of voice his smallish frame hid was suprising to say the least for the rag tag bunch of highschool survivors. After all it was powerful and deep enough to be felt through the floor.

With everyone now jolted to awareness of the situation John began to motion for the humvee passing bags along as he did and soon everyone got the idea as well and began to look for needed and useful items for their gettaway. Nodding as that was squared away John returned to sit Side by side with Hirano. Observing the progress of Takashi and the little girl. _"C'mon hurry it the fuck up Takashi" _John thought grimly to himself as he saw Takashi hold the girl up on his back and a puppy in his shirt and make their way on top of the privacy walls that broke the neighborhood up between houses.

Noticing they were for the moment safe John tapped Hirano on the shoulder and coughed. "I'll get our supplies down and squared away mate keep fire on those fuckers Right now your Takashi's Guardian angel!" John exclaimed with a bit of a thick accent in between Irish and American. John said as Hirano nodded. With that John was dashing away.

Finding another bag for Hirano and his supplies John began to fill it generously with Ammunition for the coming shit storm. And with the bag to help distribute the weight he was confident he could carry it and the guns to the vehicle. It was touch and go no thought and no fear just do or die. The gunshots could be heard from outside over the morbidly Joyous and frustrated moans and groans of the zeds. He found himself in the small parking area that held the Monstrous vehicle which gave him a slight pause as he remembered what country he was in and noted the exact design of the vehicle as well. _"Fuckin eh who the hell is Shizuka's friend o be having this kind of hardware __in this country!"_ John thought to himself for a moment.

Noticing his appearance Saya just looked over t the american and smiled for a moment John had a large bag pack to the brim with ammunition for the assorted guns and held several of them in his arms. "You look like your having fun." the pink haired girl growled in annoyance. To which John could only reply with a cocky grin and this "But of course I'm having a grand time in paradise miss priss." and shoved past her to unload the guns and ammo keeping the ak and readying it.

Looking up at Hirano John called out "For Christ's sake Hirano move that ass we're ready to go!" John called out, and indeed they were everyone except for John and Hirano where already in the vehicle Nurse Marikawa behind the steering wheel this time because she just so happened to have the keys. The high pitched "HAI" could be heard as the rotund Teen began to run through the house too them enter the Humvee as well. Last man aboard was John who shouted "Fucking hit it!" and the green beast which housed them all lurched into action in a screaming mess of burnt rubber and dead flesh underneath it's wheels and weight.

During their crazy flight towards Takashi and the little girl Busujima and Hirano manned the hatch the former opting to stand atop the vehicle with nerves of steel while the latter calmly looking behind the sight of the itchaca towards them. John in the meanwhile was hanging halfway outside the door with the AK. It made for a most gratuitous sight for Takashi who after a few words with Saeko hopped on top of the Humvee and down the hatch.

They drove off with John firing a few parting shots with his favorite weapon as good measure into the horde before climbing back into the Tank like vehicle and making safe his ak. "Well now that we're all awake lets please and truly get the fuck out of dodge this time?" he halve asked and pleaded at the same time. The famed sweat drop appearing from his temple to his sideburns. After all out of all of them he'd not gotten any sleep and didn't see that happening any time soon.

At the break of dawn the seven survivors plus their new addition the cute Alice Maresato. Whom they'd just rescued and Zeke which was what Hirano named the little puppy they found Alice-chan holding when they rescued her. Once they got to the river crossing John sighed and got out to everyone's questioning look. Shrugging it off he looked at them and said in thickly accented Japanese. "I'm going to provide cover on foot, See if any of the baddies want to give us a scrap you know?" he said simply

They all nodding somewhat just grudgingly accepted it having found out it was better not to question the Redheads methods and to just accept them having found how useful they were. Johns reasoning for this were two fold first he truly did mean what he said Considering Hirano was atop the Hummer keeping a watch out and two he didn't particularly want to expose Alice to his smoking he really didn't want to deal with the headache of their scorn. And so he waded next to the hummer cigarette dangling from his lips and Ak in a position that could be brought to the ready quite easily.

After all their was a reason John loved to weapon in his hands. It might not have been the most accurate or stable weapon to shoot but it indeed was the exact gun you wanted to have when the world ended Hell john was joking to himself that the gun in his hands would probably last a lot longer then he would. And thats why he held the gun leisurely with both hands in the water by his waist as he walked through the cold waters which surprised everyone as he showed no signs of being cold. He just shrugged Americans were made of stronger stuff he supposed considering he Did the same thing in a Michigan river in water up to his chest in the middle of November years ago.

Compared to that the water wasn't that bad in his opinion. Another aspect of John was that he loved swimming and was used to being in water one of his favorite pass times was just floating down the river that went through his home town. Well floating via his own buoyancy anyways.

As the sun began to rise more giving the world light they were on the other side of the bank everyone out of the hummer John relaxing someone on the large hill that was extremely close to the bank. Ak next to him as everyone talked and or changed this going mostly for the girls as they filched a good number of cloths that seemed to fit them from Shizuka's friend.

Sighing he lit another cigarette that he'd taken from his dress shirt. He watched lazily from the sidelines as Takashi and Kohta go through a crash course of how to use the shotgun for Takashi's benefit. Standing up and walking over to them John sighed and looked at them with a cocked eyebrow. "You do realise though boyo's that Recoil isn't really a problem." He paused looking at the both of them and sighed before gesturing to Komuro Takashi walked over "Yea John-san?" he asked sweatdropping somewhat. John leaned in and flicked Takashi on the nose "I know japan's rather strict on the whole gun thing bu6t if your afraid of the weapon that's likely to save your life and the lives of everyone present your just going to get us killed. Don't be afraid of guns boy just respect them oh and as to recoil lean into the stock firmly pressing it into your shoulder that'll compensate for it just be thankful your shooting the right shells for the gun." He said shivering jokingly from a past experience where he'd fucked his shoulder up from a shotgun.

It was then that the girls were done changing the boys looked from the girls and then back at themselves. John just chuckled and looked at the girls of the group. "Well you lot certainly clean up nice unlike me looking like a drowned rat." he said chuckling after a moment. Everyone just let out a tired sigh and sweat-dropped at that thinking along the lines of _"How does he stay so cheerful? C'mon overcoming adversity is one thing but this is nuts." _John just shrugged

As they were getting ready to head out Takashi took the left John took the center and Hirano took the right. They stormed up the Bank to make sure the way was clear. John gave the clear sign from his kneeling position sighting down the iron sights of the Ak His 'nov in the hummer. As the hummer crested the bank he just rolled away calmly befor getting in along with Takashi and Kohta.

_**A drive through paradise later then into hell. **_

Well they say all good things must come to an end but John was getting irritaded they'd been turning and driving like madmen trying to get away from the hordes they soon found themselves surrounded by. And now the survivors found themselves seriously fubar. If running into surprisingly strong wires wasn't bad enough when they tried getting out of the situation Rei ended up getting injured in the process and now it was a desperate fight for survival. And everyone but john was fraying at the ends. After all they hadn't died to lose the fear that John had. Everyone's shots and struggle was becoming erratic while Johns was calm as ever after all if things got truly bad he'd just upend the ak on himself.

Sighing John called out to everyone in rapid Japanese. "Over and under the wires I'll hold'em just fucking go!" He shouted. Takashi and ray crawled under the wires as everyone else slowly began their retreat. John sighed _'well it looks like my stories going to be cut short' _ He thought to himself with a grim-faced smile of fatalism which would send shivers down almost anyone spine. Calmly popping shots from his ak with the distinct _ratatata_ of his short bursts into the chest area of the Zombies. Or a quick and daring rifle butt to forehead of one followed by a bayonet thrust to the eyes of another. It was then that the waterblast hit the Zeds giving him breathing room. He quickly retreated to the Humvee to grab his bag of goodies and his 'Nov not questioning what was going on just thankful the big bloke in the sky had his back. Crawling out of the hatch he slowly looked around finally seeing a group of people I fireman's dress dispersing the undead with water cannons

Letting out a sigh of thanks ak hanging from it's sling he crossed himself and flashed a smile to everyone before Jumping over the wires and tucking himself into a roll so as not to injure himself too badly. Slowly standing back up was when he found out how truly exhausted he was but he fought on to keep consciousness ultimately winning that battle and slowly walking with everyone to the large estate that they found out was Saya's home.

(Thats where I leave off on this. And I must apologize for my lazzyness.)


End file.
